Short range wireless technologies (e.g., IEEE 802.11a, IEEE 802.11b, Bluetooth®, Ultrawideband, HomeRF, HIPERLAN, etc.) are becoming increasingly popular for providing communication between both fixed and portable devices. Such technologies are capable of providing low power, low-cost, high-bandwidth communication to a variety of users. In one possible application, such technologies may be used to provide wireless communication between a user device and a network access point. The network access point may serve, for example, as a gateway to the Internet or to another large network. Such network access points have traditionally used omni-directional antennas to communicate with surrounding users. Thus, the strength at which signals are received by a user device from the access point drops rapidly with increasing distance from the access point. As the receive signal strength drops off, the data rate that is sustainable over the wireless link decreases accordingly. As a result, maximum data rates are only supportable within a small area about the access point. It is generally desirable that the area of maximum data rate coverage about a wireless access point be as large as practically possible. It is also generally desirable that the area within which maximum data rates are achievable be easily conformable to a region within which the access point is being deployed.